Vanilla twilight
by kanakochan 01
Summary: AU . Eliot recuerda los buenos momentos con su novia Alice ,¿como poder decirselo sin que empieze una pelea?,-con letras eliot con letras Eliot/Alice .OZ/Gil enserio muy leve
1. vanilla memories

**aloha **

**aqui kanako muajajajajaj con otra pareja crak XD ya saven PH no me pertenese bla lbla bla bla :D porfavor comenten si lo acen T_T qeu dios e lo pague XD jajajajaja **

* * *

_T_

_T_

_T_

_T_

_T_

_T_

_T_

_T_

_._

_._

_._

_._

E**liot pov **

Ya era tarde lo sé porque el cielo ya estaba por completo oscuro, y también por que en mi celular marcaban las 11 pm, sonreí mientras suspiraba seguro Vanessa* está en la puerta de la casa esperandomé un escalofrió me recorrió.

pero no importaba ,imagine su sonrisa, ella siempre me esperaba ,alce la vista las estrellas se veían tan brillantes ,era eso , Ho el apagón las deja verse de esa manera ,por un momento me pareció recordar aquella vez que tuvimos esa expedición al bosque ,...en donde nos besamos por accidente y cuando vimos las estrellas juntos ,reí al recordarte ...

_te veías muy linda con tus botas moradas que hacían juego con tu suéter de lana ,recuerdo que te lo dio tu hermana Sharon, lo izo tan grande que lo ocupabas de vestido ,aquella vez nos mandaron por leña, en ese momento apenas y sabíamos nuestros respectivos nombres, la verdad dudo que te gustara llamar a las personas por su nombre, ya que a Gilbert llamabas cabeza de alga ... y a break sombrerero (¬¬ bueno le quedaba muy bien) en todo el camino solo hablabas de comida ,después de 15 min siguiendote decidí ignorarte mala idea -_-U ,aun me duele la columna y creo que me dejaste sordo´,._

_caminamos mucho tanto que llegamos al lago donde vimos las estrellas ,no sé ni por qué se te ocurrió correr desesperada ,creo que fue por tu emoción de ver tantas lucecitas (hoo porque pensaste en la azúcar glas )._

_-mira Eliot ¡ las estrellas se ven tan lindas ¡ como caramelos glaseados ¡ :D -esa vez tenía demasiado frio, no pensaba en nada que no fuera regresar con la leña, pero tu girabas mientras jugabas con tu cabello, aquella escena fue lo que detono mi cabeza, me acerque a ti mientras tomaba tu mano y te hacia girar ,al principio te pareció extraña mi reacción y la verdad a mi también pero era tan .._

_-esto es divertido jajaja-reí como idiota ,no duramos mucho girando ,fue mi torpeza el soltarte pero fue más tu agilidad el caer encima de mí ,ese tiempo se detuvo así como nuestros labios se detuvieron ,el delicioso sabor a vainilla de tu boca ,y esos ojos tan brillantes ...cuando te diste cuenta de lo que paso tremenda bofetada soltaste , ¬¬ eso me dejo marca ,quien diría que tuvo que pasar una semana para que aceptaras ser mi novia (claro está que paso otra para que yo aceptara ser tu novio), no me arrepiento de a verte besado esa noche ,creo que es lo único que no me arrepentiré jamás ._

Todo eso fue demasiado bueno para ser verdad, duramos mucho ,un año para ser exacto ,después apareció el imbécil de Oz y todo puf se desvaneció ,no te culpo la verdad era de esperarse ,empecé a caminar ,las calles estaban algo mojadas, la gente se resguardaba del frio ,mas sin en cambio no sentía nada, seguro era porque recuerdo las noches en que me abrazabas , cuando caímos dormidos por estudiar para los exámenes extras ,aquella vez no parabas de mencionar lo molesta que fue la profesora de matemáticas por reprobarte .mené la cabeza mientras reía ,de repente mi celular sonó

-bueno...si si ya voy para alla...ya ok si ¡ que ya voy!- Vanessa sí que estaba enojada, apague el móvil mientras me sobaba el puente de la nariz ,camine más deprisa ,_eso me recordó (si nuevamente) cuando discutimos por primera vez ,todo por culpa de Gilbert ,(sus discusiones eran demasiado frecuente ) aquel día tu dijiste que él era un alga y el te dijo coneja (sabrá dios porque -_-U) todo eso acabo con una bofetada para él y una para mi ( tenias razón debí de defenderte ,no preguntar si estabas en regla) tuve que esperarme casi 2 días para buscarte, pero eso pareció hacerte molestar mas ,igualmente que te puso muy triste ,tanto que cuando pude ir a tu casa te me arrojaste a los brazos llorando , y pidiendo una explicación ._

me senté en la parada de auto bus ,las 11 30 pm ¬¬U ya era muy tarde demasiado ,estaba por llegar el auto bus cuando de mi cartera un trocito de papel se asomó ,ha era_...creo- _una foto de navidad ,la tome con cuidado ,esa vez me ped_iste que durmiera en tu casa ,Sharon se quedo en casa de break ha "estudiar" , y tus padres sabrá dios donde estaban ,ese día me dijiste jitomate ,quien no se pondría así cuando su novia le pide dormir con ella en casa sola ..._

_-está bien...creo- fue lo único que pude articular, cuando llegamos preparaste de comer ¬¬ carme, vimos una película de cuyo nombre no quiero recordar, la verdad si me gustaria, por que tendríamos otra guerra de palomitas, te besaría como aquella vez y tal vez te aria el amor...y volverías a decir mi nombre mientras te digo cuanto te amo _

_-disculpe _va a subir ?-mire al conductor para después asentir ,guarde la foto en mi bolsillo ,al tiempo de subir me percate que tuve suerte me toco lugar con vista,el vidrio estaba empañado con mi manga limpie poco a poco ,la ciudad se veía tan calmada ,claro con el apagón todo ¬¬ ,recargue mi cabeza en el vidrio mientras lentamente me quedaba dormido ,en 15 minutos sone ...con tigo

.

.

.

Y así pude escribirte esta carta Alice...

Porque de esta forma puedo decirte ...que

Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí...

Atte. : Eliot

.

.

.

.

* * *

ue tal XD

en lo personal ami me gusto XD jajaja claro yo lo escribi bno

VER PARA QUE LO SEPAN AMI SOLO SE ME FUE LA IMAGINACION OVBIAMENTE ELIOT Y ALICE JAMAS VAN A ESTAR JUNTOS ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO OK A QUIEN NO LE GUSTE PUES ME VALE ;D

A QIEN LE GUSTO n-n que chido me caen bien XD

si comentan gracias deveras T_T


	2. taste of snow

**muajajaja aqui con la continuacion de vanila XD ,gracias por los comentarion .n_n ( ya corregi la ortografia y no se preocupen de aqui en adelante seran corregidas las historias XDU,) **

**

* * *

**

**_eliot ..._**

Tal vez empecé mal la carta,..Verdad? , pensé que al momento vendrías corriendo colina a bajo, te detendrías en la puerta de mi casa y...tal vez estaríamos otra vez juntos, pero las cosas jamás son tan sencillas,...mas contigo verdad alice, creo que fue mi error decirte todo eso

.-hey Vanessa donde dejaste mis pantalones de mezclilla?- grite un poco mientras rebuscaba en la ropa sucia,-_-U ya se suena demasiado raro hablarle así a mi hermana, ja cualquiera pensaría otra cosa de nosotros ¬¬U dios que asco .decidí sacudir me cabeza de esos pensamientos tan espantosos

_-..."aun que menos no sería tan malo contigo... Alice _"-me dije para mi mismo por un instante cerré los ojos pensando en cómo sería vivir juntos

-HEY ¡ TOMA TU ROPA ARAGÁN, AGRADECE QUE TE LAVO LA ROPA TKS ¬_¬, -mi mente fue interrumpida por la muy cariñosa de m hermana," gracias Vanessa"

-tan linda como siempre verdad hermanita ´n_nU*- me levante tarde lo acepto no tenía ganas de trabajar hoy, hace mas frio...y Alice no me ha contestado la carta que le envié, ya había pasado casi media semana, tal vez fue una mala idea, tome mi pantalones mientras me encaminaba a mi habitación, porque sigo guardando la foto de ella en mi buro, ha soy masoquista, se suponía que hoy la vería con los demás en el parque inverna río de la ciudad *

- heeeey Eliot, te buscan afuera - mi corazón palpito como loco, no lo pensé dos veces y me dirigí a la puerta al tiempo la abrí, pero mi cara no duro mucho...

- hey Eliot, como estas amigo, pensé que nos veríamos hace media hora en el parque...jejejejeje por que no traes nada puesto? -sonreí un poco, oz estaba parado justo delante de mí, baje la vista y luego la regrese al tarado de **_oz nota mental, no porque este imbécil se quedo con Alice signifique que lo odie y me caiga mal, si si según era tu amigo, pero no dudo n dos veces en ir a consolar a Alice el día de tu gran rompimiento con ella..._**

_-Ten encuentras bien Eliot?- mire algo calmado a oz, ese niño bueno ha como calaba verlo, ya Eliot cálmate...pon tu mejor sonrisa hipócrita y cálmate _

_-tranquilo...no es nada es solo el frio, este si perdona, pensé que eras otra persona, pero anda entra hace frio -cerré la puerta una vez que el estuvo adentro, Vanessa solo lo fulmino con la mirada, era obvio el por qué, ¬¬ podrá ser una mandona gritona pero me quiere mucho _

_-_ así y dime a quien esperabas mmmm ya se a una chica jejeje -negué con suavidad mientras ignoraba sus palabras, deje de prestarle atención, subí a mi habitación a cambiarme rápidamente me puse mis pantalones y demás ropa, ya estaba por salir cuando me detuve en mi buro lo dude por un momento al tiempo la abrí hay estaba esa foto, ella sonriendo feliz ala cámara mientras una gran pierna de pollo era devorada por su boca, suspire intranquilo ella, siempre será ella

-ELIOOOT APURATE ¡ GIL ME MENDO UNA MENSAJE ¡- -_-U si no fuera porque sé que anda con ella juro por dios que es gay ¬u¬ y seguro su pareja es gil ,guarde la foto en mi cartera ,se la daré a el de todas formas la tendría que tirar

-ya ya, bien estoy listo - en el transcurso del camino no hablamos mucho, la verdad sería raro que nos lleváramos bien el y yo, con tanto frio a quien se le ocurre salir, ha si a estos locos...debería buscarme otros amigos

-parece que no te sienta bien el frio, jejeje -una fuerte palmada fue a dar a mi hombro, SIP Leo siempre sabe como animarme (es sarcasmo), imite su gesto, mire quien se encontraba en el lugar, obviamente estaba gil junto a él break que platicaba de lo más animado con reim, me extraño o ver a Sharon o Aida ellas siempre andan con esos tipos...

-si lo preguntas ella no está por aquí -abrí los ojos desmesuradamente mientras que sentía un ardor en la cara...maldito Leo por algo es mi mejor amigo,

-no la estoy buscando solo veo que las chicas no están ¬/¬ además no vino -Leo se acomodo sus gafas mientras que sentía esa mirada suya de "no te agás animal que te conozco"

-bueno señor "no me importa nada" si te interesa ella está por allá jugando con las demás - gire mi cabeza buscándola efectivamente las chicas se encontraban a pocos metros lejos jugando con la nieve (bueno más bien Alice y Ada) Sharon al parecer intentaba aprender a patinar, Leo empezó a reírse descaradamente de mi, cosa que me molesto bastante

- jajajajajajajaja, por que no mejor hablas con ella, créeme te conviene,-dicho esto empezó a caminar en dirección a los demás no sabía que hacer, ella...como reaccionaria?

-ELIOOOOT ANDA VEN ¡- reaccione de mi trance ,camine con pereza a los demás ,la verdad fue una tarde muy divertida jugamos a guerras de nieve ,jejeje casi le vuelo la cabeza a break ,sin contar que admito que gil sabe cocinar ,(mi teoría de que el es gay sigue en pie) poco a poco se desvaneció mi necesidad de hablar con ella ,así estuvimos hasta que cayó el crepúsculo ,u tono azul marino muy ...parecido a cuando escribí esa carta ...

Después de todo el día nos dispusimos a irnos era raro ver a oz tan mmmm no serio digamos poco cariñoso con Alice, desde que llegue parecía que solo eran amigos va qué diablos me pasa...tengo que dejarla ir, sacudí mi cabeza mientras caminaba junto a Loe quien platicaba de X asunto con Ada, Sharon estaba junto a mí, extraña razón, ella siempre anda con break.

-Eliot-kun...?-mire a Sharon quien sonreía amablemente a mi, un ligero tirón sentí de mi mano, rapidamente ella tomo mi mano para depositar un papelito en mi palma la observe sin decir más ,

"en 10 mint a la entrada de la pista de hielo "

O_o|||||| WTF ¡? -Ho por el amor de los caballeros de zodiaco ,que haré , Sharon quiere con migo ,...calma calma Eliot, solo aclárale que tu aun quieres a su hermana ...si ,eso es ,estaba tan distraído en mi platica mental que no note cuando break se acerco a mí ,

-disculpa Eliot-kun ,no suelo meterme en la vida de los demás -w- pero ...creo que deberías de leer bien la nota -lo mire a él luego al papelito .

-"Alice te espera ...

En 10 mint a la entrada de la pista de hielo"

-gracias break ...-break sonrió mientras caminaba en dirección ha Sharon quien solo negaba con suavidad a lo que su novio le decía ,-_-U ...creo que soy algo descuidado ...ok esperen... ALICE ME QUIERE EN 10 MINT

- O/O

* * *

jejejeje XD que tal espero que les guste y enserio muchas gracias por leerme ( si se que es mas que impósible que alice salga con eliot XD pero por eso es un fic ¬¬ )

me meresco un coment ? OwO aque si aqu si XDDD

si es asi -w- se ganaron el siguiente cap y si no ...pues aun asi lo pongo n_n

bueno gracias a todos n_n chao Lkmmm


	3. junto a ti

muchas pero muchas gracias TwT por leer este fic

jajajaja sip ahora si es el final gracias por los comentarios n_n enserio muchas gracias ( los que solo lelleron tambien XD gracias)

* * *

A**lice .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

no soy una chica que le de vueltas a las cosas,siempre digo lo que quiero (sharon dice que debería ser un poco mas reservada por que ala gente normalmente no le gusta la verdad ) ,pero contigo es muy difícil siempre me remilgabas por las cosas que te digo , _aun que para ser sincera tu solo te preocupas por mi ,_cuando lei tu carta pensé muchas cosas ..._el por que te deje , ...también el echo que pensaste que oz__ y yo andamos valla idiota que eres ( jijiji es broma) ._

También recordé el tiempo que pase con tigo , pensé que era yo la única que recordaba nuestro primer beso ,me isiste muy feliz con esa carta ,lo pensé toda la semana pero al final decidí contestarte ,pero no sabia que decirte ...si nosotros regresamos ¿volvería a ser lo que fue antes? ,tuve que estar pensándolo mucho, oz me recomendó que te lo dijera de frente (asi como yo le dije que te dejara en paz ,todo el mundo sabe que el es gay y su pareja es el cabeza de alga ¬¬ pero ya sabes como son de,...ugh me salí del tema ) ,eliot siendo sincera yo también te amo pero no quiero volver a sentirme sola .

di me eliot ...por que ...no simplemente me besaste esa vez que discutimos ?, por que ..solo dejamos las cosas como estaban ...

tal ves los dos somos unos idiotas

att: alice .

.

.

.

dos jóvenes miraban la pista de hielo en cilencio la chica llevaba un abrigo hasta las rodillas blanco con muchos botones ,su cabello castaño estaba suelto ,en cambio el chico tenia una sudadera que asía juego con su bufanda color azul marino ,la nieve empezó a caer con suavidad,el viento era soló una pequeña oleada que pasaba con suavidad que proboca el cabello de la chica se movía lento,solo la mano de la joben detenia uno que otro mechon era una completa calma .

-y...bien que piensas - la chica miraba el suelo mientras escondía sus manos en su abrigo ,esperando la respuesta de su acompañante que continuaba leyendo un trozo de papel que se notaba bastante gastado,(tal ves por que la estaba bastante rayada y corregida por goma y corrector ) ,al terminar el cilencio se apodero del lugar .

-que tienes muy mala ortografía -una abalancha de carcajadas empezó por parte de los dos era su momento,en cuanto pudieron guardar compostura se miraron fijamente los ojos cristalinos de la chica reflejaban mucha emoción ,mientras que una mano suave acariciaba su mejilla

-creo que esto es un adiós verdad -la joven tomo la mano que se encontraba en su rostro mientras la acarisaba con suavidad,eliot solo sonrió melancólico ante su gesto,era laprimera vez que tenia mucho miedo ,y no solo por no volver a sentir esas manos unidas alas suyas.

-Alice ...- la pelicastaña alzo la vista ante su nombre ,para sentir los suaves labios de su acopañante sobre los suyos ,permanecieron asi por un rato como si el frió los iciera quedar pegados,no fue asta que eliot tomo el rostro de la chica para acercarlo mas al suyo uniendo mas ese delicioso beso que empezó a tener vida ,sus lenguas jugaban con desesperacion ,por mas que alice intentara resistirse mas caia ante esas cariseas,solo por falta de aire se separaron ,las mejillas de alice estaban muy rojizas similares alas de eliot quien tomo su mano mientras suspiraba ,la mirada de el solo estaba en ella llenba de cariño y felicidad

-esta vez no te dejare ir - la cabeza de alice se oculto en el pecho de eliot quien sonrio ante el acto

pero ..entiende esto que hacemos esta mal adems ..-un nuevo beso se poso en sus labios ,-eso no pasara ademas yo tambien te amo - alice se sonrojo a mas no poder mientras le soltaba una cachetada

-NO ME CONFUNDASMAS ELIOT WAAA- el peligris se tomo la mejilla mientras la miraba entre enfadado y divertido

-NO LO HAGO ¡ , ADEMÁS SOLO DIGO LO QUE SIENTO ¡-alice se le lanzo encima mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho ,los dos calleron en la nieve mientras alice sollozaba ,eliot le acarisiaba la cabeza al tiempo que soltaba un largo suspiro

-enserio que somos tal para cual ...alice eres una tontita -fue un rato para después reir ,en ese momento la nieve empezo a caer mas dejandolos ha ambos llenos de nieve .

-tu eres un idiota snif -eliot bajo la vista mientras pegaba su cabeza con a de ella para menearla con suavidad

-los dos somos idiotas , por cierto alice ...¿enserio es gay ? -la ojimorado le sonrio mientras se levantaba para sacudirse la nieve la luna daba un perfecto brillo en su rostro ,eliot se quedo mirandola un largo rato mientras se encojia de hombros

-alice ...te amo -eliot estiro la mano mientras alice se la tomaba para despues levantarlo ,el peligris no perdio la oportunidad para abrazarla .

-sip y creeme ya lo demostraron , -una pequeña risita se escapo de los labios de eliot mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza ,no la queria dejar ir ni hoy hi nunca

-alice ...yo quiero decirte que ...-eliot estaba temblando pero las manos de alice lo calmaron ,sos ojos estaban muy nerviosos pero al encontrarse como ultimadamente lo acian se calmaran

-si eliot yo tambien quiero estar contigo ¡- los dos sonrieron de oreja a oreja mientras empezaban acaminar lejos del lugar

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

es asi como esta linda pareja termina esta pequeña historia ,donde lo importate no es el como empezo ni como termino

es mejor decirle ala persona que amas que quieres estar con ella ,en vez de pensar y dejar pasar tiempo

que solo se desperdicia en tonterias

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**bien ...no se si les gust ho si es muy corto TwT **

**pero :D hey es un lindo final jajajajjaja**

**-w- en fin espero que les alla gustado por que ami me encanto XDD (CLARO YO LO ESCRIBI) **

**gracias **

**que buda dios,shalom etcc...**

**selos pague twt **

**jejejeje chao los leo en otra historia **


End file.
